


Firelighting

by NamelessDragon



Series: Until the Last Grave [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cock Rings, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki's a mess, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Description of Injury, Pegging, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki (Marvel), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Valkyrie's a mess, but they really care about each other beneath it all, it's only a mild pre-existing injury from the previous story, rough sex is the best way to deal with separation anxiety right?, very vague and brief references to previous temporary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessDragon/pseuds/NamelessDragon
Summary: She had to replace the alcohol withsomething.Or: a gratuitous missing scene (read: porn) fromEvery Moment We Teeter.





	Firelighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> This fic is for Lise, who bemoaned a lack of pegging in the Loki fandom and then my brain immediately went ME TOO I WANT.
> 
> This fic takes place chronologically in the _Until The Last Grave_ -verse, at some point before the epilogue of _Every Moment We Teeter_. Events in that story are briefly mentioned.
> 
> For updates on future fic progress and getting subjected to too many pet photos, head on over to my [tumblr!](http://anamelessdragon.tumblr.com)

Valkyrie woke from sleep with a need like smouldering coals low in her belly. 

"Fuck," she muttered, staring up into the darkness. "Not again."

She felt the low rumble of the ship around her. Thor would still be at the cockpit, directing them on a course to Nidavellir. She could get up and let him make small talk at her for a few hours for a distraction until it was her turn to take over as pilot. Or she could go see Hulk, but he was probably in bed, and tended to be cranky if he was roused before he was completely rested.

Her eyes moved to Loki. He was still asleep, turned to face her, his hair a cascade of soft waves that she knew he would be slicking back as soon as his magic healed enough to again be used on cosmetic use. 

He looked fairly peaceful in this sleep cycle considering he'd already woken up once screaming from nightmares of remembered torments. It was something of a miracle that either of them had managed to return to unconsciousness at all.

Well, she was awake again, now. 

It had been like this for a while. They did not sleep apart, and they both had an understanding that it was likely what rest they did manage would be interrupted by each other in turn. It helped soothe some of the hot shame that came in the wake of their dreams.

She scanned over Loki's form. Lately he slept naked but for the bandages wrapped around the still-healing wound at his belly. He'd clutched most of their shared blanket close, his bare shoulder and collarbone peeking over the fabric. She felt the distinct urge to bury her face there, to breathe in the scent of him and reassure herself that he still lived. 

Her arousal flared brighter.

She tore her eyes away and stubbornly looked back to the ceiling. She clenched her thighs together as if she could smother her aching genitals into disinterest. She began counting Loki's breaths in her mind as she felt them through the blanket. She would go to seven hundred, this time. It was part of her deal with herself, to keep her functioning for the fight to come - each time she needed a new fix, she would have to hold out a little longer before she succumbed. She hadn't decided to stay off the alcohol just to lose herself to this.

The stress of waiting made her grind her teeth, but it helped to know that relief was in reach as soon as she allowed herself to have it. Even injured, Loki was a terrible enabler when it came to this particular vice. 

Valkyrie forced herself to count slowly, to not skip numbers, to keep her hands still and at her sides. She stared into the dark, tormenting herself as she envisioned scenes of when Loki was finally entirely healed, of them being able to fuck each other properly again. 

Norns, she wished she had a drink.

The time stretched on and her desire did not fade. She always half hoped that at some point she would drift back to sleep without knowing. 

Finally, she reached time.

"Loki, wake up."

He was there in an instant, drawn out of unconsciousness by her voice. He frowned and brushed his hair behind his ears with a hand. Valkyrie felt a flutter of relief and immediately pushed him onto his back, her hand sliding beneath the blanket and drifting over the muscles of his stomach as he blinked himself into full awareness.

She felt far too hot, wrenching the blanket from his hands and throwing it from the bed so it would no longer separate them. She bent and took his nipple into her mouth, tugging with her teeth until he gasped and arched and grasped at her shoulders.

"Ah! Hello," he said, his cock obediently beginning fill. "Time for it again?"

"Don't ruin the mood," she griped, grabbing his hand to move it towards her slick opening. He obligingly straightened his fingers.

"You know," he continued, ignoring her warning as he watched her maneuver the digits inside her, "I think I'm - I can participate - more fully, this time. You do not need to treat me as if I am made of glass."

That got her attention. It _had_ been some time since his revival, the wound in his belly now nearly closed up beneath his bandages. He'd even stopped favoring his arm, though it was still mottled with yellow bruising. 

Maybe her thoughts on the matter were just her own irrational wants, but the temptation to have something more than this frustratingly inadequate stimulation lit her mind up like a wildfire as it spread. 

Loki smirked, scissoring his fingers against the walls of her vagina, kindling her arousal and vexing her all at once. "Wouldn't you rather have something more - substantial?" 

That was it. She tore off of him and triggered the room lights, ignoring the burn as her eyes adjusted. Loki made an aggravated noise and raised his hand to his face to block the sudden brightness.

She found the switch to open a storage compartment at the far end of the room, punching it with the side of her fist. 

"Valkyrie," Loki protested, a plaintive note in his voice drowning out the previous confidence. He wouldn't know what she was doing, probably totally unaware of the fact the Sakaarians had failed to empty the ship fully of the contents geared towards hedonistic entertainment. As she listened with only half an ear, he took a breath to gather himself and spoke in an angered tone. "Between you and Thor I do not know who is worse. I do not need your _coddling._ "

"Good, because you're not having it this time." She turned around and showed him the harness she held in her hand, the large dildo attached. It was dark and silicone, and had a secondary length that would go inside of her while she wore it. "This won't require your active participation beyond holding still. I'm going to be honest - I don't think you're really ready to fuck me the way I want to be fucked. So, I'll just have to fuck _you_."

His eyes grew round, a heavy swallow making his throat jump as a rosy flush colored his cheeks. He took in the size of the length in her grasp, the bottle of oil in her other hand. Then he blinked rapidly, his muscles going lax as he sprawled back on the bed with a put-upon insouciant air. "And how would you like me?"

"Less with the jabbering, for one," she muttered, fumbling with the straps and growing more impatient as she tried to position the harness properly.

Long fingers were on the straps a moment later, Loki having risen from the bed to assist. He stared down into her eyes as he guided the curved end of the strap-on inside of her, leaving the silicone penis jutting up outwards from between her legs. She gasped and ground down as she felt the textured pad attached brush over her clitoris. 

"It's quite large," Loki cheekily noted. "Are we compensating for something?"

A spark of ire. Her hand reached out to clench into Loki's hair, pulling his head roughly to the side. A grimace stretched his face, and then quickly faded as he laughed. He dutifully followed the harsh pressure of her hand, moving to his knees as he buckled the harness over her hips, her thighs. He kissed at the wetness between her legs when he was finished, moving up until she could feel his tongue seeking the edges of the toy pressed over her clitoris.

"You must have ached for this for hours before you woke me," he murmured, his breath warm against her skin.

The contact was good, but it wasn't enough. She tugged at his hair again. "Go on then, turn around," she commanded. He let out a soft sound of pain as she roughly guided him so he was on hands and knees. She uncorked the bottle of oil and poured it liberally over his ass, crouching down and pistoning her fingers into his anus with rough efficiency. 

He threw his head back and gasped, then spread his legs for better balance, his erection pressing against his belly. "I'm surprised we never got around to this sort of thing on Sakaar, with the opportunities available to us."

She didn't like his tone, the way he'd lately taken to minimizing everything that had happened to them during the time loop. She knew it was really about him trying to regain control over the emotions attached to the memories, but she hated it, hated the way he battered himself against that hurt. She knew better than to verbally argue - it would not take much prodding of that subject to make his rage bubble over like a volcano, if he didn't work himself into a panic attack first. A screaming fight right now would not help either of them to what they were seeking.

Luckily, she'd had the forethought to grab another item to help him stay distracted from his own mind. She reached out and clenched the cock ring tightly about the base of his cock and balls, the metal band snapping snugly shut.

Loki jerked forward with a cry, hips thrusting into air, but the device was already locked in place. She carefully watched him for a negative reaction. He only hung his head to stare down his body at what she'd done, a hand coming up to try and grasp at the ring that bound him.

"No," she said, slapping his hand away, her eyes heated. "You're not allowed to touch yourself for this round. And, just so you know, you're also not allowed to come before I do." Another cruel warp to her mind that the trauma and lack of drink had brought - she needed him to keep his energy in this, to be reactive, to _stay with her_ while she fucked him.

A full body shudder wracked him. He dropped his arm and hung his head. "And people say _I_ am selfish."

"Because you are," Valkyrie said. "But you're serving _me_ tonight, my prince." She lined herself up, pressing the head of the dildo against his slicked opening, and stared at the way his back muscles jumped and quivered beneath his skin in anticipation. 

"One more thing," she said, her breaths coming a bit faster. "You're probably going to want to keep quiet. This ship is small. You don't want your brother to come looking." Then she meanly pushed herself into him as far as she could go, listened to Loki's choked off cry with faint pleasure. 

His head dipped lower until his forehead was pressed into the ship's floor, his forearms braced. She couldn't see his face but she'd bet good money based on the frantic puffs he breathed through his nostrils that he'd clenched the skin of the back of his hand between his teeth. The resistance of his walls as she penetrated him pushed the side of the dildo that was inside her even deeper, filling them both at once.

She jerked against him, chasing the right angle, and moaned when she felt a stab of pleasure jolt through her pelvis. "There's the spot." She grabbed his hips firmly to keep him in place, then moved out and thrust into him again. Her hips slapped against his ass hard enough that he let out a grunt and then stifled a whimper. 

The burn in her lower belly intensified at the sight of him flushed and gasping and trembling beneath her, but she still needed more from him. She needed to feed more than her arousal. 

Valkyrie dug her fingers in with bruising strength and pushed harder, trying to find a rhythm and strength to best ease the hunger rooted deep within her. Every punched out breath, every keen, every shudder and gasp in reaction to her plowing his body for her use, all sounds serving to let her know - Loki was _alive._

She reached down for his cock, felt the heat of it jump against her palm, the moisture dripping at the tip. Loki seized, hands clawing at the floor as he tried to be still at the touch, tried to keep himself steady against her continued thrusts. She gave him a few quick strokes and then moved her hand down and thumbed over the small button on the cock ring that would activate the vibration setting. It began to buzz.

Loki yowled into the floor, flattening his chest down, and Valkyrie grabbed at his hair, jerking at it only to force him to release a second noise, nearly just as loud. "Norns, _shut up,_ " she hissed through clenched teeth. "If your brother comes in here and interrupts me because he's heard this racket I will be - _beyond_ pissed off." She plunged deep into him to punctuate her point.

"Fuck," he hissed, then whined as she dragged over his prostate. He struggled to breathe with steadiness, and when he spoke there was a low fury in his voice. "You cannot - _ah_ \- cannot - blame _me,_ for your lack of restraint."

"I wasn't blaming you for mine," she corrected between heavy breaths. "I was blaming you for yours."

He tried to stay quieter, his face flushing red, shaking breaths coming in quick bursts as he struggled for control. She moved faster against him, harder, her orgasm building as he keened out a sound into the floor. "Valk-" he choked off, not even able to say her complete name. "Please-"

Her first orgasm whited her mind with relief for a blessed second. Her thighs were wet with her own slick, her clitoris swollen and sensitive. Loki moaned as she slowed her pace, and she didn't know whether it was in relief or frustration. Probably both.

"I'm not done yet," she warned, and he moaned again. "Want to tap out? It's all or nothing for me, this time, Loki. Maybe in the future I'll want to be a little more gentle, but right now all I'm thinking about is how I want to fuck you so hard that neither of us can even think afterwards." She pistoned her hips forward.

He cried out and shuddered. His body stiffened as he braced himself in readiness. "That would be...acceptable."

"What glowing enthusiasm," she deadpanned, then began to move again.

But now there was a new obstacle - Loki moved with her, trying to turn the tables to increase his own pleasure and in turn disrupting hers as the rhythm was knocked from exactly what she needed. She thrust in deep in response and pushed down on his back with unrelenting strength until his arms could no longer hold him up. 

"Told you that you were selfish," she said, then resumed her pace with his face pressed into the floor, her hand unyielding against his upper back. His hands curled next to his face as he was forced to just stay there and take it.

She knew it was cruel, but she reached for his genitals again, cupping his balls against her palm and enjoying the high pitched cry that crossed his clamped lips, the brief struggle as he tried to rise, to move, caught between the dildo spearing him and her hand holding him down. 

Sakaarian sex toys were the best in the galaxy, bar none. The band at the root of his cock and balls would keep him painfully hard, even if he slipped up and orgasmed before she let him. 

But he hadn't slipped up yet. She actually found herself admiring his restraint, his dedication to the rules she'd set even as he fought against her. When she dragged a nail up the underside of his cock he gave a muffled squeal that grew into a wail.

"Fuck, I forgot how loud you can be," she said, her irritation warring with the warmness the sound built in her. Normally she loved that he was such a vocal partner. But she couldn't let it continue, and even less could she break this off now. She pulled out, the low noise he made at the loss echoing the sentiment in her own thoughts. "Stay there," she ordered.

She kept an eye on him out of her peripheral vision as she moved away. He'd moved back onto his forearms and was staring at the ground, chest heaving and expression pinched. He made no move to touch his ruddy-colored cock, even though he shook violently with want, his hands opening and closing against the floor. 

She grabbed what she needed from the toy compartment, and wandered over, holding up the black roll of strong tape for his inspection. His ragged breaths stuttered, his brow drawing tight. "I-"

"I want a simple yes or no," she said, cutting him off. "'Yes' and we keep doing this, with you _quiet_ so his majesty doesn't come fumbling in trying to help when he thinks you're dying and scarring himself for life when he sees me railing his baby brother up the ass. 'No' and we'll finish ourselves off separately. But I'd really suggest you use the tape in that instance, too."

Loki would no longer meet her eyes. He clenched his hands into fists as he nodded.

"And what answer was that," she asked, wanting him to be specific.

"Yes," he breathed, voice thick with frustrated want.

Her cunt throbbed, reignited with his consent. "Good. Now just so we're absolutely clear, I want you to also say, 'yes, Valkyrie, I want you to tape my mouth shut, please.'"

His gaze came up in a glare as humiliation added additional coloring to his already flushed face. "I want you to tape my mouth shut. Please, _get on with it_." 

She placed her fingers beneath his chin to tilt his head back. "All right, princeling."

His breaths came quicker again, a muscle jumping in his cheek. She separated the first length of tape and pressed it over his lips, holding them behind a glossy cover. The second length she pressed against his cheek, bringing it under his chin and up to the other side of his face, keeping his jaw shut. His nostrils flared as one method of breathing became closed to him.

She grabbed his black locks, pulling his head forward to press a kiss over the smooth seal that covered his lips. "If you want to stop at any point, just cross your fingers like this." She raised her hand to show her pointer and middle finger intertwined.

He exhaled sharply in a huff and rolled his eyes as he gave a reluctant nod.

His permission given, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down so his chest was flat against it and his hips were hanging over the edge. He grabbed the sheets in desperate handfuls, tossing the hair out of his eyes as he carefully moved so his cheek rested against the bed and kept his nose free.

When she stabbed forward into him, he went tense all over, the tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief. A stifled whimper sounded beneath the tape. She moved in forceful strokes, seeking one spike of pleasure after another.

Her eyes were glued to the expressions he made as he contended with the combined sensations of the vibrating cock ring and her pounding him into the mattress. She was aware of the transition as passivity began to leech out of his eyes, and prepared for the oncoming defiance - but when he began to rock his hips and fucked up her concentration yet again, it stirred a flame of aggravation all the same. She tensed in rage and grabbed at his wrists, drawing them to the small of his back and pinning them so he could no longer gather the leverage he needed to properly impede her. 

"Hold _still_ ," she ordered. Then she jabbed forward so hard the resulting smack made her own thighs sting heavily. 

Loki bowed upwards, eyes wide as he squirmed, tried to pull away from her thrusts. She kept her eyes on his hands for anything even vaguely resembling the agreed-upon signal, but even though he thrashed and whined beneath her, he did not tell her to stop. 

She pushed determinedly against the silicone that rubbed her clitoris, thrusting wildly enough that she thought she could become part of him, could sink forcefully into his body and stay there forever. 

Loki alternated trying to wriggle out from beneath her and grinding his erection into the mattress, his head tossing, his jaw working beneath the strong tape. When he reached a breaking point, she could feel his ragged scream form in his lungs beneath where she pinned his hands.

One, two, three more thrusts and her second orgasm ignited.

She felt some calm return in the aftermath, chemicals lighting her brain in bliss. She pulled out of Loki and turned him over so he was on his back beneath her, and eased back into his raw anus. Every muscle in his body seized and he made a choked sound, neck arched as he gripped wildly at her biceps. He _still_ hadn't come, his cock was purple and painful-looking, but he dutifully kept his hands away from his erection. She thought, _no wonder the Grandmaster had chosen him,_ before she broke the trail off with a vicious intensity. They'd escaped the Grandmaster; he didn't belong here, not anymore.

Valkyrie reached for Loki's cock to reward him, and the heat of it felt as if it would sear her skin. She gently stroked him as she dragged the strap-on over his prostate, again and again, until he was openly weeping, making constant begging noises, and trembling beneath her with the effort it took to keep himself from coming. 

She kept him on that edge for a few seconds longer, mindful of his breathing, and then unlocked the cock ring. "Come for me."

The noise he made behind the tape made his chest quiver and spasm, fingers digging deeper into her arms hard enough to bruise as his release painted his belly. He went limp after, eyes half-lidded and watching her as she continued her gentle thrusting. He lifted a hand into her vision, fingers twisted together. She immediately pulled out of him, seeking out the tape and peeling it off in rough movements. 

"Ow," he complained, licking his irritated lips and rolling his head tiredly against the mattress. He looked raw and worn out. "So, it seems I may have, very slightly, underestimated your prowess."

She backed off of him in a hurry, gazing down at the bandages wrapped about his abdomen, and the spreading stain of red the size of her palm.

"Shit, Loki, why didn't you tell me?" He raised a pointed eyebrow in response, and she slapped his thigh hard enough to make him wince. "Don't be an ass. You know what I meant." She sighed as a wave of guilt filled her. "I'll get new bandages."

As she circled the bed, unbuckling the strap-on, Loki lurched up and grabbed at her forearm. "Wait," he said, his face nervous. "It's not an immediate concern."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're bleeding."

"The injury is superficial," he tried. "It will close up again soon." 

"So you _were_ being an ass," she remarked. "Trying to make me feel guilty." Then she tore away from him to gather new bandages.

He hissed. "I said-

"There's semen on the bandages," she interrupted. "And the sheets."

Loki looked down. "That will probably require cleaning," he allowed.

She dropped the toys into the self-sanitizing compartment set next to their storage and activated it. She gathered some cleaning cloths, which she quickly rubbed over her vulva and down her thighs, over the areas of her body that the sweat had gathered the thickest. 

When she returned to Loki with more cleaning cloths and new bandages, he was staring into the air with a wistful expression, his hair spread out against the bed. She made him sit on the floor while she replaced the sheets, handing him the cleaning cloths so he could wipe the spend from his cock and abdomen. 

"That was...a good look on you," Loki admitted as she directed him back onto the refreshed bed. "The strap-on."

Valkyrie tried to act like she wasn't counting down the seconds until she could use it again. She peeled off his bandages. "We'll keep it," she said, eyeing his still-healing stab wound, the older scarring that decorated his chest above it. He would have matching marks soon. "I didn't exactly keep up with my promise of mind-blowing sex."

He suddenly barked out a laugh, rolling onto his side in mirth.

She quickly shoved him onto his back. "Don't get blood on the new sheets, idiot!"

"I apologize," he said as he recovered. "It's just...it's mildly frightening that you would think that." Despite the words, his cock twitched in interest. "Are you...did I satisfy enough to assist your sleep?"

She paused in her application of the bandages and looked at his face. He stared at her with a knowing eye. She sought out the urges in her body, tried to feel out how irritating they were going to be now. They'd dampened into the background enough that she felt she could ignore them. For now, it would be enough.

"I think I can manage a couple more hours," she answered honestly, smoothing the bandages in place. "As long as you're next to me."

As long as he kept breathing.


End file.
